I Feel Skitty! (LAoPtS)
Plot May is training Beautifly for the next Pokémon Contest, while the boys and Torchic look on. May tosses a frisbee and Beautifly uses Gust and successfully sends it back to May, who catches it. May, repeats the trick and succeeds again. The third time, however, May overthrows the frisbee, which careens off into the forest. May asks if her Torchic would please fetch it for her. Torchic agrees and begins to run after it, which leads it down a steep hill and headfirst into a large boulder. Remarkably, it is unfazed and goes to pick up the nearby Frisbee when it hears something whining in the grass. It jumps after the unknown creature just as May and the others reach the bottom of the hill and call Torchic's name. Ash hears Torchic's chirping in the tall grass, so everyone walks through and they discover Torchic and ill-looking Skitty beside it. Ash looks Skitty up on his Pokédex, and May comments that it is so cute that she must catch it. She sends out Torchic to battle, but when Skitty doesn't react, she realizes there is something wrong with it. Brock attempts to feed it some of his handmade Pokémon food, but Skitty does not accept it. Brock declares he knows exactly what to do, and promptly leads everyone to an aromatherapy laboratory known as The Greenhouse. Ash is clueless as to what aromatherapy exactly means, so Brock explains that it is a method of healing using fragrances. A woman in a lab coat notices the group standing at the front entrance and asks if she can help them. Brock is immediately overcome with love and recognizes the woman as Eliza, the therapist featured in an infomercial for the facility. Max pulls Brock away by the ear as May explains something is amiss with Skitty. Inside, Eliza gives the group a tour, where she explains that she mixes the Sweet Scents of Pokémon with aromatic herbs and flowers to create healing remedies. May shows Eliza the Skitty, and she reports that is merely experiencing fatigue, not sickness. The aromatherapist then concocts a brew right before their eyes, and places it in an aerosol device to spread it into the air. May decides to watch over Skitty as it recovers, and in the meantime Eliza takes the boys through the gardens. Meanwhile, Team Rocket hovers over The Greenhouse in their balloon. Meowth proposes an ambitious vision, declaring they give all of the fragrances to the boss to get a promotion. James adds that the perfumes are only for Pokémon, so Jessie suggests they’ll use the stolen goods on their own Pokémon. The boys return sometime later to find Skitty awakening, and much more energetic than before. Eliza walks in, and Brock leaps at her, but Max pulls him back for the fifth time so far. Skitty adorably chases after its own tail before turning its attention to Pikachu's tail, though May intervenes. Eliza gives Skitty some food to keep up its strength, though May decides it the perfect time to try and catch Skitty. She calls out Torchic. Skitty, however makes the first move and bowls Torchic over with a Tackle. Torchic recovers and strikes Skitty with a Quick Attack. As May prepares to throw her Poké Ball, Team Rocket smashes a nearby window to get into the lab. After performing their motto, Jessie calls on Seviper to create a Haze. The Rocket trio get to work filling their loot bags with perfumes. During the heist, Skitty runs up to Meowth, who appears enraptured by Skitty's cat-like charm. James bags some perfume, but Brock bravely tackles him, knocking some perfume onto the floor. The spilled liquids mix together to create a repulsive scent for humans, though the Pokémon are slaphappy. Team Rocket leaps out the window and tries to escape in their balloon. Before they can lift off, Brock tackles James and takes the bag of perfume he was holding. Jessie orders Seviper to retaliate, but Ash's Corphish sends it backwards with a Bubble Beam. James sends out Cacnea and it uses Pin Missile, but Corphish's Harden nulls the attack. James is then distracted by some Weepinbell, though Jessie refuses to change the plans as she and Meowth begin to fly off without him. Corphish uses Crabhammer, knocking James and Cacnea into the swiftly ascending balloon. Ash sends out Taillow, who uses Wing Attack, causing Team Rocket to blast off. Afterwards, Brock reveals to Eliza that he could only recover one bag, though she is pessimistic. May than announces she can't find Skitty. Meanwhile, Team Rocket soon discovers Skitty in their loot bag of perfume. Jessie announces that she wants it, and Meowth is distressed. Meowth takes Skitty aside and tells it to run away. His attempts to warn it fail, so he throws a stone, and Skitty chases after it. Jessie soon approaches Meowth, and after learning that Skitty has escaped she kicks him into submission. Meowth, however, is simply glad that Skitty will escape the fate of never ending Team Rocket blast offs and defeat. Taillow leads Ash and the others to Team Rocket's crashed balloon. With Skitty nowhere to be seen, Eliza has her Oddish use Sweet Scent to lure Skitty directly to them. Meowth and Wobbuffet are also attracted to the aroma, leading Jessie and James to the twerps. Skitty soon emerges from the shrubbery, causing May and Jessie to battle over it. Jessie uses Dustox, and May selects Beautifly. May has Beautifly whip up a Gust, but Dustox flies through the winds and tries a Tackle attack. Beautifly evades Dustox’s follow up Psybeams before retaliating with a direct Tackle. As Dustox hurtles towards the ground, Beautifly sends another Gust at it, blowing all of Team Rocket into their crashed balloon. Ash takes over and has Pikachu use a Thunderbolt, which sends Team Rocket blasting off. Straight after, May picks up Skitty and declares that she is going to catch it. Surprisingly, Skitty begins pawing at the Poké Ball in May's hand and soon enters into it. May is overjoyed and happily declares that she has a new friend. Later, Eliza directs the group to the most direct road towards Fallarbor Town and bids them farewell. Brock lunges towards her once again, though Max is quick to pull him away. Major events * May's Torchic is revealed to know Quick Attack. * May catches a Skitty.